Bestia del Odio
by Miss Haruno99
Summary: ¿Justamente él, la "Bestia del Odio" sentiría celos? ¡JÁ! Imposible. {Drabble}. [4to lugar en el Reto "Celos" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas].


_Género : _Hurt/Comfort

 _Personaje elegid o: _Kurama.

 _Personaje sorteado : _Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Aviso : _El siguiente Drabble participa en el Reto "Celos" del foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 _Número de palabras : _472 según LibreOffice.

 _Aclaraciones : _Las palabras marcadas en _cursiva_ son enfatizadas por el personaje.

— **Kurama al habla** —

 _~ Descargo de responsabilidad: _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

 _Segundo fic que cree para el reto, espero les guste._

 _El drabble será narrado en su gran parte desde el punto de vista de Kurama._

What if?: Konoha sigue desconfiando del Kyūbi a pesar de que éste cooperó en la Gran Guerra Ninja. Lo demás transcurre con normalidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bestia del Odio**

Que repugnante...

Esa fue mi primera impresión de él.

Con su mirada fría y calculadora, su Sharingan... ¡Ese asqueroso linaje de sangre! ¡Uhg! En aquél momento, en el que le hablé del bastardo de Madara Uchiha, me hubiera gustado despedazarlo con mis propias garras. Sentir la sangre Uchiha resbalar por mis manos. Eso era lo que siempre había deseado.

Ese Clan del demonio estaba condenado desde el principio. Yo mismo los maldije, muchas veces.

Despreciaba a los Uchiha, por tratarme como una marioneta, manipulándome con esos ojos. ¿A mí? ¡¿Qué se creen?!

Yo, el Bijū más fuerte, con mayor número de colas, había sido controlado por humanos... unos insectos... usándome para su conveniencia y egoísmo.

Pero, por un momento me sentí inferior...

¿Y qué era esa sensación inmunda que se agazapaba en mis entrañas?

Ahora... siento un creciente deseo de matarlo. Pero, no podía hacerlo. No quería verme como el demonio sediento de sangre que todos pensaban que era. ¡Maldita sea! A pesar de los esfuerzos de Naruto por convencer a los habitantes de la aldea que yo no era ese monstruo que ellos creían, había sido en vano. ¡Y no puedo hacerles nada si estoy dentro de un Jinchūriki!

Pero a caso ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y qué tenía _él_ , que yo no?

Sí, Sasuke. El ninja renegado, el que deseaba destruir la aldea que lo vio nacer; el que intentó matar a sus compañeros en varias ocasiones; el _Uchiha..._

¿No era un monstruo como yo?

¿Entonces por qué lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos? Y a diferencia de mí, el mocoso rubio sí había podido convencer a todos de que él no era una amenaza.

Mi ira aumentó, mis colmillos rechinaron y mis carmesí ojos echaron chispas. La sangre dentro de mis venas comenzó a correr con más rapidez mientras ésta hervía. Ya no me importaba, de alguna forma lo mataría, y vería finalmente lo que había esperado por años.

 **...**

—Kurama, deja de ser tan celoso por favor. Sabes que con esos pensamientos sólo empeorarás las cosas —dice Naruto desde su paisaje mental.

¿Celos? ¿Es enserio? ¿La _bestia del odio_ realmente podía llegar a sentirlo? ¿Y por qué habría de tenerle celos al Uchiha? ¿Porque fue bien recibido por Konoha a diferencia de él? ¿Y por qué habría de necesitar de seres tan mediocres? ¿Que clase de estupidez era esa?

Eran una de las tantas cosas que el zorro se preguntaba. Pero al fin y al cabo, no lo negó.

— **¿Sabes, Naruto? No logro entender a los humanos.**

—Y no es necesario que lo hagas. No es que te pierdes de mucho —reflexionó el ojiazul, mirando al imponente Kyūbi parado frente a él, quien agitaba sus colas con molestia—. Además, son ellos los que no te comprenden.

Kurama esbozó una pequeña sonrisa amarga. **—Bueno, tú lo has hecho... dos veces.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **N/A:**_ **Okey... no tengo mucho que decir al respecto. Es solo que tenía el deseo de escribir con Kurama, y salió** ** _esto._ Gracias a Dios me tocó Sasuke.**

 **Había muchas situaciones en la que involucraba a ambos personajes en un momento de celos. Este es el que encontré más fácil, pero aún así no estoy muy convencida.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo. Díganme lo que piensan, por favor :)**

 **Saludos a todos los lectores y foreros!**

 **Sayonara! Y que estén bien... n-n/**

 **Miss Haruno...**


End file.
